


Silent Chaos

by Akirayuyuya, lovefromritsu



Category: VIXX
Genre: Demons, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Romance, appreciate ren's art please, art every chapter yeay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefromritsu/pseuds/lovefromritsu
Summary: When his silent bubble broke, Taekwoon was left with too much sound and too much chaos. No matter where he is, every little thing was deafening. Every little sound magnified and threatens to overwhelm him, drown him.And when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't breathe, a pair of warm hands provided him the silence and comfort he needed. It didn't bring him back to his soundless little world, but he prefers to stay in Hakyeon's peaceful home anyway.





	1. Noisy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Akira: So this demon au neo was born from lovefromritsu's (Ren's) drawing of demon Taekwoon, and I got into this, because Ren asked for someone who might want to write this so here I am ^^
> 
> Ren: Hi hello I hope everyone enjoys everything because I'm so excited about this AU. Please take good care of my talented fluffball who I'm trusting the writing part to! I'll do my best to give everyone some decent looking art while reading~  [[[also please give lots of love to my little demon child <3 ]]]
> 
>    
> Written by: Akirayuyuya || [twitter](https://twitter.com/Natsumae026)  
> Illustrated by: lovefromritsu || [twitter](https://twitter.com/love_from_ritsu)
> 
> You can find the original [drawing](https://twitter.com/love_from_ritsu/status/909924782912753664) on twitter. Here is another [drawing](https://twitter.com/love_from_ritsu/status/910204128877580290) of demon Taek ^^
> 
> For more random drawings for this au, and also random updates about the writing, just check twitter with the hashtag [#SCDemon](https://twitter.com/hashtag/SCDemon?src=hash)
> 
> [ PLEASE DON'T REPOST ANY ART ] 
> 
> About image viewing: Since ao3 doesn't adjust the image with the screen, we have decided to match the image size with the phone screen. If you are reading this story through a laptop/desktop, we suggest you read it in aff where it has a larger image  
> AFF link: [Silent Chaos](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1288544/silent-chaos-fluff-romance-leon-vixx-neo-demonau)

"Sanghyuk?" Taekwoon called out. He jumped down from the tree he was sitting on, flapping his wings a little to allow him to land quietly, to approach his brother. It had been quite a nice morning so he was enjoying himself outside.

 

Sanghyuk is in full armor with some of his soldiers right behind him. He's aware there had been some trouble at the south, a few fights that has been breaking out with the kingdom next to theirs, but not something big enough to send their general. Or maybe it had turned big already so it requires Sanghyuk's presence.

 

"Hyung!" Sanghyuk answered, stopping completely and turning to face Taekwoon's approaching form. There's frost forming at the tips of his dark blue hair, a sign that he's likely conditioning his body for a fight. His weapon, a giant metallic fan, was also secured on his back. Just looking at his face though, no one would be able to guess, that this young demon commands an entire army and is regarded as one of the strongest demon in their world. 

 

"Is it going bad?" he asked, his eyebrows frowning a little. He knows that Sanghyuk is strong, but it doesn't stop him from worrying every time his brother will go out and there is a chance for a possible engagement in a fight. Not to mention the people and the soldiers that would undoubtedly be caught up in it.

 

Sanghyuk just smiled, a boyish innocent smile. Then there's ice forming at Taekwoon's fringe and his frown turned into a scowl. He brushed off the ice with his fingers. Thankfully, they came off quite easily, bits of ice falling off to the ground and melting quickly. It was just Sanghyuk's usual form of teasing. 

 

"Stop worrying. I'm going so it won't get any bigger." He smiled again, the frost on his hair is now climbing up to the base of his horns. Taekwoon is sure that by the time Sanghyuk reaches the south, his entire armor will be covered in ice and no one will be able to touch him unless they're covering themselves with fire.

 

"Is Hongbin coming with you?" he asked, noting that the said demon was nowhere in sight. It just seems natural that Sanghyuk should bring their best strategist. Even if there will be no fight, Hongbin being there will still help a lot about deciding what next step they should do.

 

Sanghyuk shook his head. "I think he ate something bad. He's resting in his room now."

 

A soldier, the one a little behind Sanghyuk stepped forward, "Sir." he said, trying to sound as respectful as possible. Taekwoon knows it must be hard for him to interrupt the conversation between the two princes of the kingdom but they really should be leaving now. Taekwoon had held them off long enough.

 

"If you guys need back up..." he let the words hang, knowing Sanghyuk would know what he meant. 

 

"It's in the middle of a village." There was a light shake of his head. "We'll be sure to take care of it. Just stay alert here."

 

The dragons prepared for their travel were already waiting near the castle gates. The one at the middle was one of the very few dragons that actually breathes ice rather than the usual fire. A dragon specifically chosen for his brother. After all, Sanghyuk was the only demon known with the power of ice, a rarity among rarity for demons such as them who are more inclined to powers that involve heat and fire.

 

Taekwoon stayed on the grounds until the dragons were out of sight, silently hoping that whatever it was that was happening there wouldn't result in a war. If it ever comes to that, they would need to evacuate the village fast and send the kingdom's troops, if it gets more dangerous than that... then Taekwoon would mind it when the time comes.

 

~*~

 

_"...woon!"_

 

_"...ekwoon!"_

 

_"Taekwoon! Wake up!"_

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding at first why he can hear someone saying his name when it should be impossible for that to happen. He let a few beats pass and then the voice was back.  _"Damnit, Taekwoon! You better be awake right now or I swear..."_ And then it clicked because... _Hongbin_. That's right. Hongbin would be the only one that should be able to penetrate his silent bubble, not because Hongbin is actually calling his name, but instead sending the message directly to his mind.

 

Taekwoon wanted to reply to him but stopped himself. Hongbin can only read the minds of those he can see and if he's cursing Taekwoon right now then that would mean he isn't actually within the vicinity of Hongbin's sight.

 

_"I fucking hope you're awake right now. Anyway, be alert! Cancel your silent bubble and watch out for enemies. The castle has been infiltrated."_

 

Taekwoon immediately did as he was told, removing the little bubble he always keeps around him when he sleeps. Other than that, he remained motionless on his bed. Now that he's aware, there really are far too many set of feet walking round the castle at this time of the night. The nearest he can hear were two set of footsteps approaching his room. One has the normal kind of pressure while the other was too light, too silent, as if the owner of it is sneaking...  _Too late._

 

 _"Taekwoon! Leave! Someone is in front of your room and he's holding me! Get the fuck out of there before he comes in!"_ Hongbin practically screamed in his mind. Then the door was opening, revealing a three-horned demon, holding Hongbin effortlessly with one arm.  _Strength,_ Taekwoon thought.

 

In their world, a demon's power can be sorted into three different categories, based on the number of horns that they have. Three-horned demons are the most common. _Physically-enhanced types._ It can be overwhelming strength or speed or anything that has to do with their physical body. Two-horned and single-horned demons are the _Magic types._  Two-horns possess magic that has a physical appearance, like Sanghyuk's ice or their father's thunder and the most common magic type which is fire. The rarest, the single-horns are those that possess magic with no visibility, like Hongbin's telepathic abilities and Taekwoon's...

 

The demon lunged at him, Taekwoon tried to dodge, flying off of his bed, but he miscalculated. He thought that with it holding Hongbin, its movements would be slower than Taekwoon's but he was wrong. Three-horns really excel too much at physical combat, he thought bitterly. 

 

The three-horned managed to grab Taekwoon's leg, crushing it within its grip. He saw the demon smile at him, fangs shining brightly with amusement and then he was getting dragged down harshly and slammed on the floor. His back hit the ground first, his outstretched wing giving an unnatural sounding crunch that even has Hongbin unconsciously shutting his eyes. 

 

Taekwoon tried to summon his power so he can fight back, but then his thoughts cleared again and Hongbin...  _"Just do it! Don't mind me!"_ He didn't even got the chance to shake his head before the three-horned threw him on the floor again. He can't even feel his leg anymore, the bones there no doubt crushed under the tight grip of the stupid muscle head. This time, his shoulder received most of the blow and he cried out. His vision was getting hazy now, the pain shooting down his back and on his shoulder. He can still hear Hongbin screaming at him  _"Taekwoon! Just do it! Please!"_ begging him to just knock down the enemy. But he can't. Not with Hongbin in the immediate vicinity and who knows who can be nearby that might get caught in it.

Figuring out Taekwoon won't use his power with him so near, Hongbin redirected his attention to the entire castle instead.  _"Hibiscus!"_ Taekwoon heard. It won't mean anything to the infiltrators but every soldier and servants in the castle will know. That Taekwoon, the eldest prince, was in trouble and needed help.

 

Hongbin kept screaming the word, so much that even the three-horned yelled at him to "Fucking shut up!" and held him by the neck instead of holding Hongbin's mouth, finally realizing that shutting Hongbin's mouth was useless. Hongbin struggled, kicking and punching, but of course it was futile. If three-horns are the strongest physically, then single-horns like them are the weakest.

He can't even think how many more times he got thrown around until the three-horned finally let go of his leg. In his barely conscious state, Taekwoon saw it retrieve a knife from its side. He recognizes the black metal of the blade. It's a knife specifically used to kill demons. Since their kind wouldn't die by just simply piercing the heart due to their ultra fast regeneration abilities, especially three-horns, the only way to kill a demon is to either pull out their hearts or to use a blade made from **_shadow_** , an element that can only be retrieved from the black inferno. Wounds made with a _**shadow**_ blade reduces a demon's regenerating capabilities down to a tenth of their power, which means a strike directly to the heart using the blade would be equivalent to death.

 

He saw the demon raise its arm, no doubt aiming for Taekwoon's heart...

 

_"Hibisc--"_

 

The next thing Taekwoon knows, Hongbin is crawling up to him to see if he was okay. More than before, everything hurts now. Everything is so loud,  _too loud._  He can hear everything but in magnified volume. Even the way the dragons were flapping their wings as if they were just right next to him. Even the way Hongbin was breathing was too loud.

 

He groaned, trying to block his ears with his arms, even if they were battered and bruised from getting thrown around earlier. It helped, but not by much.

 

"His horn..." he heard Sanghyuk say. So that was why the room had gotten cold. He tried to look around, seeing a huge block of ice in the middle of the room, the three-horned barely seen through the thick ice that envelopes its entire body. Then his brother was kneeling next to him with Hongbin. The sound of Sanghyuk's armor clinking was piercing his ears making him shake down to his bones.

 

"Hyung..."

 

Taekwoon groaned again. The sound of Sanghyuk's voice was too loud even if he was speaking softly. 

 

 _"What's wrong with him?"_ Hongbin asked telepathically, understanding that for some reason, sounds are hurting Taekwoon more than his wounds. Thankfully, Sanghyuk didn't give a verbal response, just touched Taekwoon's head and that was when the both of them realized the damage to his horn. A couple of inches from the tip was cut off by the **_shadow_** blade earlier, probably from the three-horned missing Taekwoon's heart because of Sanghyuk's sudden arrival.

 

Wordlessly, they carried Taekwoon out, well, actually, Sanghyuk carried him out while Hongbin walks ahead to watch out for enemies. 

 

There were still so many sounds. Things happening at the same time. Blades clashing, people getting thrown around, screams, doors getting barged open, people walking the hallways. Everything is so loud,  _too loud._ He feels like his head's about to split open. He can deal with the pain and the injuries but the sounds... He was kneading his forehead on Sanghyuk's back, trembling from the sounds assaulting his senses.

 

He felt Sanghyuk stop. The passageway was blocked by a group of two-horns. Taekwoon peeked over Sanghyuk's shoulder and saw flames licking the arms of the two-horns. Sanghyuk's skin suddenly turned icy cold, frost building up on his hair and Taekwoon knows Sanghyuk is getting ready to fight. His little brother transferred him to Hongbin, trying to be as quiet as possible, then sent a look to the other single-horn before letting the ice cover his entire form. 

 

"Sanghyuk..." Taekwoon whispered, even his own voice too loud for his own ears right now.

 

"Escape with Hongbin, hyung. I'll hold them here in the castle. Come back when your horn grows back." Sanghyuk gave him that innocent boyish smile again, like the one he gave him just this morning, but this time Taekwoon can see the sharp edges of Sanghyuk's form. Ice spears that he now holds between his fingers and the unmasked anger boiling under his young face. He squeezed Taekwoon's uninjured shoulder, then stepped in front of the two single-horns.

 

_"Be ready, we'll run once Sanghyuk strikes them down."_

 

Taekwoon braced himself for it. There was barely a flicker of Sanghyuk's wrist, followed by the five two-horns falling to the ground with the ice spears sticking out of their chests. Those would keep them down, but not for long. Even Taekwoon can now move his wings, the bones there almost completely healed. His shoulder was also feeling  less sore. His leg though, it was far too beaten up, the bones there crushed over and over again.  _Stupid three-horned._

 

They manage to make it out, avoiding the infiltrators scattered everywhere, most of them are engaged in a fight with their soldiers but it was obvious that their side is terribly outnumbered.

 

"Where are we going?" he asked even as Hongbin kept on going. There was obviously a place he has in mind, probably something he discussed with Sanghyuk during that brief moment they looked at each other.

 

_"The human world. Your horn was cut by a **shadow** blade. It will take months for that to fully grow back and we need you in this fight as soon as possible. The human world can give you those months with us just losing a few days."_

 

Once they found a secluded enough area and wide enough to make a circle, Hongbin let Taekwoon down, drawing a circle for a portal with amazing speed. He was also still explaining to Taekwoon even as he was busy. " _That trouble at the south was just a show to lure Sanghyuk out of the kingdom, probably just long enough for them to infiltrate."_

 

Hongbin bit his arm, his fangs sinking into the flesh then held it out and let a few drops of blood trickle down to the center of the circle. The lines lit up as soon as the drops get absorbed, opening up the portal to the human world. Hongbin stepped out of the circle to help Taekwoon up again and lead him back to the portal. 

 

Taekwoon was yanked out of Hongbin's hold just as they were about to step in. Another three-horn was holding Taekwoon by the neck of his shirt. "I don't think you're allowed to go anywhere." it said, a deep gruffy voice so close to Taekwoon's ear that he feels like his head is about to explode. Hongbin looks at Taekwoon, and then back at the circle, the light already flickering. They won't be able to make another if this one closes. They can only open cross dimensional portals once a day and with Taekwoon's condition, he'll just mess up any attempts at magic that he'll do.

 

 _"Go!"_ he tried to tell Hongbin. If at least Hongbin can escape...

 

"I won't be able to do anything if I'm the one who escapes, you know." Hongbin's smile was the last thing he saw after he got pushed to the portal at the last second. The three-horn being thrown at the ground when Hongbin body slammed it, which in turn made it let go of Taekwoon and Hongbin pushed him just in time.

 

The human world was far louder than the demon world. Too many people talking, moving, the sound of horns, all these human things making such a racket at the same time. Then there was the screeching sound of rubber, a crash, the sound of glass shattering, a cat hissing and Taekwoon can't handle anything anymore. He gave a soundless cry before collapsing to the ground. He saw a set of feet in the dark before his consciousness faded, the noise of the human world still echoing painfully in his ears. 


	2. Broken Barriers

There were far too many enemies. Sanghyuk found himself stopping at every room to help out one of their people. He'd lost count how many he'd left with ice spears to their chest, instructing the soldiers within the vicinity to tie them all up. He also briefly saw a flash of lightning at one of the windows and he just knows their father was holding his own somewhere. 

 

He knows the neighboring kingdom recently had their new king and they were actually supposed to meet with them soon. He hadn't expected this though. He had heard the new successor to the throne was quite the problem child but not to this point. They've had a good relationship with the neighboring kingdoms that an infiltration like this hasn't happened in the last century.

 

There was a spark from the outside, followed by a scream Sanghyuk recognized. One look at the window and he confirmed his suspicion. Sungjae, his friend and lieutenant, was terribly outnumbered. His black wing was bleeding and the wound wasn't closing at all.  _How the hell did they get a hold of so much **shadow** blades?! _Sanghyuk cursed. Mining it had been banned by the demon world for decades to prevent the unnecessary deaths for their kind. But it was obvious that the other side possess a lot of it.

 

He opened the window, flying a good distance above the ground before shooting down all the enemies within his line of sight. Sungjae looked at the source of the attack before collapsing at his spot. The attack barely did anything. Most of the demons surrounding Sungjae are three-horns that have hardened skin or enhanced speed, deflecting or dodging most of Sanghyuk's attack. But none of them were getting close to him. So it seems like they know a lot about how he fights, since if any of them gets close enough, he can just encase them in ice like what he did earlier.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the enemy approach Sungjae's unconscious form, a black blade glinting at its side. He lost it then, swooping down in a heartbeat and swatting the demon away with his wings. He felt them dig into the three-horn's skin as he flicks it away. He stood in front of Sungjae defensively, flicking his wing to get rid of the blood at its tips.

 

_Wrong move._

 

Immediately, his knees folded underneath him. His vision getting blurry. He chanced a look at his wings and the blue was quickly turning purple. The three-horned he threw earlier was smirking even as it was slumped on the wall.  _Poisoned blood,_ he belatedly realized.  _Damn!_ They totally researched about his fighting style. 

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/e1485d6498c9e52771e7976a8d23f36b/tumblr_owppgjBUCo1wqxzedo1_1280.gif)

He struggled to stay conscious but the poison was spreading in him fast. He can't even feel his wings anymore. The ice from his hair, horns and armor was falling off, melting at a speed too fast for his comfort because it means he's about to lose consciousness. But he refuses to go down without a fight. He took out around more than five of them, pierced their hearts and sliced flesh, but a hard blow behind his head has him crushing to the ground, motionless.

 

~*~

 

Hakyeon heaved a huge sigh as he stood in the middle of his kitchen.  _What the hell is he doing?_

 

He knows taking in a stranger he found in a dark alleyway, all banged up and unconscious should scream  ** _DANGEROUS!_** already. But no. His stupid ass had to take it up a notch and pick up a stranger with a _fucking_ horn and _freaking_ wings!

 

Who knew his quiet Friday night can change so much within 10 minutes, just because he ran out of cat food for Bean. He thought he'll just swing by the nearby grocery store then he can worm his way under his blankets and watch all the dramas he missed this week. He never would've imagined he'd end up bringing home someone who just might kill him when it wakes up.

 

He sighed again. He can regret this all he wants but he just knows he won't be able to walk away that alleyway and ignore someone badly hurt and needed help. Even if that someone has a huge possibility of killing him, or asking for his soul, or sucking his blood. 

 

Maybe he should give Wonshik a call, tell him to take care of Bean for him if he disappears. Or maybe even Jaehwan. Yeah. That might be a good idea.  _Or you can just throw the guy out_ , the sensible part of his brain whispered back. But Hakyeon is stupid, so the sensible part of him was painfully ignored.

 

He should feed Bean and get back... Hakyeon paused. Speaking of his cat... 

 

Hakyeon looked around himself and found none of the black and white furball. He half expects her to be meowing loudly by now, circling his feet and looking at him with her big eyes, demanding to be fed. But she's nowhere to be seen. He even looked in the living room but no cat was lazing around there either.  _Oh well,_ Hakyeon gave a one shouldered shrug. She'll come to the kitchen when she gets hungry.

 

Grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom, he went back to his room where he left the winged stranger. He thought about just putting it on the sofa but then someone might come and how the hell would he explain _that._ The next best choice he had was his bedroom.  _You're really gonna get yourself robbed or killed one day, Hakyeon.,_ his mind supplied unnecessarily.

 

Its shoulder was badly injured and who knows where else it can be hurt. Maybe if this was a more normal situation, Hakyeon would call an ambulance instead. But as it is... what the hell would he say when he calls for one?  _"Hi? Uhm... there's a guy with wings and a horn that needs medical attention."_ That might end up with him being the one taken to the hospital instead. So despite his very basic knowledge of addressing wounds, he will have to do it himself. He just hopes the guy doesn't have any wounds that needs stitching or anything more serious than applying antiseptic and wrapping up in bandages. Because seriously, those are the only things he can offer.

 

As he opened the door, Hakyeon saw a black and white lump near the headboard of the bed. Bean was calmly sitting on the bed, just quietly observing the current occupant. Her tail swishing left and right with interest.

 

He approached, being soft with his steps. His cat aknowledged his presence and stared at him but made no move to leave the stranger's side. She just kept swishing her black tail, waiting for Hakyeon to come closer.

 

Carefully, Hakyeon took out some gauze and antiseptic and anything he might need to treat possible wounds. He hasn't checked yet but with the state of its clothes, Hakyeon is quite sure there are more than a few parts that needs medical attention. But when he was close enough, he ended up furrowing his eyebrows. The stranger's shoulder has no signs of any of the wound Hakyeon saw earlier. He was sure it was injured because he avoided that side when he carried it in. But then... there was nothing but pale, soft looking skin. 

 

He looked at Bean in utter confusion but she just blinked at him, her eyes ever so innocent.  _Great!_

 

~*~

 

Taekwoon was pulled out harshly from unconsciousness by the sound of loud banging. Like someone was hitting a wall repeatedly. But with his heightened sense of hearing, it feels like it's his skull getting hammered. 

 

He opened his eyes but his vision wasn't focusing at all, everything is so dark that all his focus is just going to how loud everything is. The pounding only feels like it's getting louder. He can still hear people walking, talking, things getting dropped, doors opening, even the wind was making a racket. He covered his ears harshly, the sounds got muffled but it was still  _too loud!_

 

He wanted to cry. He was so tired and his head hurts so much, he just wanted to go back to sleep where it's at least quiet. 

 

At one point, he really did start crying. His sharp intake of breath just adding to the noise.  _Damn! Why does everything have to be so loud?_ He pressed on his ears stronger in hopes that it dulls the sounds but it doesn't.

 

The sound of a door opening reached him, the closest noise, the loudest. Then footsteps followed, getting even closer, getting even _louder_. All Taekwoon wanted to do was hide. Hide somewhere quiet.  _No more sounds. Please!_

 

Warm arms wrapped themselves around his head, his face burrowed to the feel of cloth. The feeling warm. He can feel fingers combing his hair, then his back. A steady heartbeat was so close. _Loud._ And yet he finds himself relaxing. The rest of the world got muffled, like he somehow managed to get back inside his silent bubble, but with another person inside instead of him alone. He can't hear anything other than the strong heartbeat and the calm steady breathing. He followed it. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

 

He hadn't noticed it earlier, but now he can smell something sweet. The smell of flowers, like a garden was just nearby, with blooming flowers.  _Is it spring right now?_ he thought briefly.

 

His muscles relaxed and yet he still made sure to keep a tight grip on the presence keeping him feel safe. _His silent bubble._ He was slipping back to sleep quickly. The sleepiness hanging to him heavily.  _Comfortable. He feels so comfortable._ He wanted to go back to sleep already. It would be easy this time and his body surrendered to it immediately.

 

~*~

 

Hakyeon knew the exact moment  _he_ fell asleep. The tension of  _his_ shoulders easing under Hakyeon's hold.  _He_ had looked so miserable, clutching  _his_ ears like the hammering from next door was torturing  _him_ more than it should have. 

 

His heart just broke, seeing  _him_ crying. Before he knows it, he had  _him_ wrapped in his arms, trying to soothe  _him_ some. Hakyeon is glad it looked like it helped.

 

Hakyeon took his time to observe  _him._ Ignoring the glaringly obvious horn, and the wings that somehow _magically_ disappeared. _He_ actually looks like Hakyeon's age, with sharp eyes and nose, and small thin lips. He has to admit,  _h_ _e_ looks beautiful, _inhumanely so,_ especially like this, so peaceful and calm. _His_ chest now has a steady rise and fall, warm puffs of air getting breathed down Hakyeon's front.

 

Hakyeon tried to move away, fix  _him_ back on the bed so  _he_ can sleep more comfortably. But his attempt to leave was halted by the grip on his shirt.  _He_ was holding on to him tightly, like _he_ knew Hakyeon would leave once _he_ fell back asleep.

 

When Hakyeon tried to ease himself off, there was a soft whine that escaped  _him,_ then  _he_ proceeded to bury his face on Hakyeon's shirt, clutching him tighter to  _himself._

__

He considered just escaping quickly in one sharp movement, but then he remembered the expression he walked in on. 

 

For someone who intimidated him less than an hour ago,  _he_ had looked so small and weak earlier. Clutching _his_ ears while _he_ sobbed. It even looked like  _his_ own cries was torturing him.  _The poor guy._

 

The light is still on in the living room. He hasn't even changed into his pajamas. It was still early for him to be sleeping, especially on a Friday night.

 

Hakyeon stared at the ceiling for a few beats before sighing, ever so softly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping form of the person still clutching on to him.  _Okay. Fine. Let's sleep,_ he finally decided. He settled more comfortably on the bed. His horned stranger accomodated Hakyeon's change of position, settling  _himself_  right next to Hakyeon's chest, right above where his heart is.

 

Hakyeon sighed quietly again, before bringing his hand back to the mop of black hair, stroking  _him_ gently. He even let his hands wander to the portruding horn to the side of  _his_ head. Somehow, it doesn't unsettle him anymore.

 

He let his eyelids flutter close. The smell of gardenia from the lit candle, enveloping the room in a comfortable silence.


	3. Heartbeat

The first thing Taekwoon noted was the sound of a beating heart, strong and loud, and oddly comforting. The second, was the realization that, if there is a heartbeat, that means someone is nearby, most probably next to him on the bed right at this moment.

 

Panicking, he struggled out of the arms he belatedly realized were holding him. The blankets, which were also wrapped around him, pulled him down along with the body he just pushed away. There was a very loud  _thud_ followed by an indignant squawk, which has him pressing on his ears again.

 

He heard the groan, and with the proximity, even the way the person's lungs filled with air as if they're about to yell and Taekwoon was already shaking his head, fearing what yelling will do to him now. He pressed harder to his ears, waiting for the outburst. He waited, but the yelling didn't come. Curious, he chanced a look at the person he so conveniently used as a cushion when they both fell.

 

Expressive eyes were looking back at him, mixed with a hint of worry. He blinked back at the man. Yes, he's most definitely a man, even if he was one of the most beautiful person Taekwoon has seen. So this was the person who took him in and saved him from the outside world where the noise was enough to rob him off of his consciousness.

 

He made a zipping gesture on his lips, followed by a questioning look and Taekwoon realized what he was asking about.  _"No sounds?"_  He nodded, quite enthusiastically. He would really appreciate that.

 

The person made another gesture with his fingers that meant he understood Taekwoon's response. He also made to stand up and Taekwoon slid off of him as well. The wooden floor made a resounding thud when the man's hand connected to it as he moved away from under Taekwoon. It had him closing his eyes as he flinched.

 

It wasn't as torturing as before but the sounds were still at a degree where it overwhelms him. Probably around ten times his usual already sensitive sense of hearing. 

 

There was silence for a beat and then the man was moving with very careful footsteps, barely making any sound at all. Then he was crouching in front of Taekwoon, something white in his hands.

 

 _"Mufflers."_ he whispered, then proceeded to put them around his head before settling them gently on his ears. It muffled the surroundings a bit, but not by much. Still, it helped. He would definitely accept these  _mufflers_ things rather than leaving his ears completely exposed.

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5b691c9a02e6ec51d30542f045fb0685/tumblr_owydkuf8gM1wqxzedo1_1280.jpg)

Taekwoon mouthed a  _"Thank you."_ as he pressed his hands on the object the beautiful man had given him. The thanks wasn't just for the item. It was for everything so far. Taking him in, letting him sleep on a comfortable bed, accommodating his need for silence. This person has done so much for him in such little time even if he's a total stranger. 

 

He allowed himself to look. The man before him really is beautiful, despite being human. Or maybe because he's human that's why it gave him this kind of glow Taekwoon didn't see on any demon. He looked so full of life and energy.

 

Hongbin's father, Youngmin, their teacher, had taught them that humans lack the in-born magic that all demons possess. Therefore, their heart, their blood, was what kept them alive. Maybe that explains the strong heartbeat Taekwoon can still hear despite the distance between them.

 

Demons, on the other hand, have light heartbeats because its only function was to pump blood and keep the magic in their body alive. This is the main reason why a strike to their heart is not enough to kill them. If the body fix it quick enough, the magic can hold out for a while longer. But when the heart takes too long to heal, the magic gets cut off in their system, which then leads to their death.

 

He can briefly remember the sound of a steady beat lulling him back to sleep the night before and now he's sure that this person was the one who helped him calm down when he was already in a panic attack, not knowing what to do in his state. Taekwoon also realized he most probably was at fault why they ended up sleeping together since he has some recollection about keeping a tight hold of the owner of the heartbeat.

 

 _"Are you feeling okay?"_ the human asked, mouthing the words in the barest of whispers.

 

To be completely honest, he wasn't. He doesn't know what has become of their kingdom. His last memory of Hongbin was in the hands of a three-horned. Sanghyuk, undoubtedly fighting and rescuing anyone he can. He really hopes his brother won't meet any trouble he can't handle. While he's here, in another world, incapable of even functioning normally, much less make a portal back home, until his horn heals.

 

The human didn't wait for his answer, probably figuring it out through his silence.  _"Are you hungry?"_ he asked again.

 

This time, Taekwoon managed to shake his head. He hasn't thought of food since he woke up and he doubts he'll feel hungry while he's still worried....

 

His refusal to eat was betrayed by the loud complaint of his stomach, loud enough to even reach the human's ears. Embarrassed, he ducked his head as his cheeks colored. How can he even be hungry while their kingdom is getting attacked. But it seems like his body refuses to let the situation get in the way of what it wants and it is demanding food now.

 

The sound of giggling reached his ears and Taekwoon looked up just in time to see the human with his shoulders shaking a little as he laughed behind his hand.  _He really is such a beautiful creature_ , Taekwoon mused.

 

~*~

 

Youngmin had said, that the large species of dragons were extinct in this world, but how small of a dragon replaced it to lay eggs as small as these?!

 

The beautiful human came back to his line of sight, and followed the direction of where he's looking. He smiled and mouthed  _"Eggs."_ at Taekwoon. Of course, he knows they're eggs, even if they are the smallest dragon eggs he has seen. Maybe, the human thought that he didn't know what eggs are. He let his frown say his complaint since he can't do so verbally.

 

Taekwoon heard the soft sound of a bell, followed by light steps coming their way. A look behind him showed him a small animal with fur in black and white combination. His eyes widened at the realization. He had only seen them in books and had always wanted to see them with his own two eyes. So it was true that humans have such a small variety of cats that they keep as pets. Cats as small as this one currently walking its way to them.

 

He crouched down gently, urging the little thing to come to him. It's so small, he can't believe a cat can be this small. Not even new born cats from his world is this small.

 

The black and white furball walked towards Taekwoon, rubbing its head on his outstretched hand and looking at him with its wide innocent eyes. He picked it up, once again delighted at how light it is and how well it fit in his arms.

 

The human took notice of the new addition to their company and extended a hand to rub around the cat's chin while it's comfortably nestled in Taekwoon's arms. It purred quietly. It wasn't loud enough to put him in pain or any discomfort and Taekwoon was glad for it.

 

 _"Bean. Jelly bean."_ he whispered, pointing at the cat currently snuggling to his chest.

 

Taekwoon smiled. He wanted to tell him about his own pet back home. Even if Spirit is a whole lot bigger than Bean, he's still such an adorable cat. The thought of it made him remember the situation he left their world in. He really hopes Spirit is wise enough to stay out of trouble and to keep Snow away from it, too.

 

~*~

 

 _"Snow! Don't! Get away from there!"_ Hongbin desperately tries to tell the two-horned white wolf.

 

After leaving the three-horned with a wound on its chest,  _Thank Sanghyuk for the dagger he handed Hongbin,_ he carefully rushed towards the palace grounds. He needs to assess the situation fast. He's aware that they are outnumbered since most of their troops were deployed because of the fake news about the trouble at the south. To make matters worse, they don't have enough dragons to get them all back as quickly as Sanghyuk did.

 

As he rounded the corner, Hongbin didn't expect to find Sanghyuk unconscious in the middle of a crowd of two-horns and three-horns. His wings are also in an unusual shade of nasty purple and there is a bleeding Sungjae right behind him. They aren't dead, Hongbin can still feel the presence of their mind at least. And based on what he's reading from the surrounding demons, they aren't planning on killing either of them... _yet_.

 

He was in the middle of weighing his options if he can somehow get Sanghyuk and Sungjae out of the current situation, when something white appeared at the corner of his eye. _Snow_ , Sanghyuk's wolf, with her fur covered in ice, her eyes flashing blue from anger, and a growl bubbling down her throat at the sight of its master in trouble was the sight that he came across with.

She's still partially hidden within the shadows of the castle but Hongbin can read the unmasked anger and its desire to attack. But Snow would only get herself hurt, or worse killed, if she attacks that crowd.

 

_"Snow!"_

 

But the wolf refuses to even look at his direction. Her fur bristled, hind legs preparing for a leap. Hongbin almost leaped out of his hiding spot as well. He doesn't know what he would've done but he knows he can't let Snow dive in there. Something black had tackled Snow back before he could get out of his place. The two creatures landed without a sound with black looming over white.

 

 _"Spirit!"_ Hongbin called, feeling both glad and relieved to see the panther.

 

Spirit acknowledged his presence with a look at his way. His eyes flashing gold but not as intense as Snow's. The white wolf was still pinned underneath him, ice slowly forming up the panther's legs. Her anger was still boiling thickly and not even Spirit's presence could calm her. Hongbin can see them both growling but there were no sounds, no doubt because of Spirit surrounding them in a silent bubble. 

 

With one sharp snap of its jaw at Snow, the wolf finally submitted to the panther. The ice receded, leaving Spirit's fur slightly damp. He nuzzled her, licking the side of Snow's face, calming her down as she whines, still looking at Sanghyuk's unconscious form.

 

~*~

 

His phone vibrated next to him. Such little sound was enough to make Taekwoon flinch.  _Yes._ After spending the entire day with the horned stranger, Hakyeon finally has a name he can call him. It didn't look like he's physically hurt anywhere, but loud sounds seem to be a total torture for him so Hakyeon had been careful about moving around the house.

 

If he will just ignore Taekwoon's horn, he really is just another person. He doesn't seem dangerous at all. Being amazed with Hakyeon's simple dishes, or playing with Bean all day, sitting on the sofa right now with the cat on his lap. It had been both an eventful and yet uneventful Saturday. Being with a demon and yet, just hanging out like everything was normal except it's not. He has tons of questions he wanted to ask, but whispering and mouthing words can only do so much. Also, Taekwoon can't understand human writings apparently.

 

Hakyeon grabbed his phone immediately and went outside the door, intending to answer it as far away to Taekwoon as possible. But what welcomed him outside was Wonshik walking towards his door.

 

"There you are!" he exclaimed. 

 

Hakyeon unconsciously flinched. Being with Taekwoon all day seems to have made him vulnerable to loud sounds, too. He tried to compose himself, facing Wonshik before he even got close to the door. 

 

Wonshik is still carrying his giant practice bag, obviously coming straight from his dance practice. It deeply reminded him of sweat-stained skin, body thrumming in tune with the speakers, hearty laughs, then to dimmed practice rooms, dark reflections, whispers from the crowd. Hakyeon shook himself away from the thoughts.

 

The younger male impatiently readjusted the strap of his bag. If Hakyeon can guess right, Wonshik came prepared with overnight clothes and his laptop that should contain the latest movie they all wanted to see. Food can always be bought from the 24 hour grocery store nearby so that never became a problem.

 

"What is it?" he asked, moving protectively in front of the entrance. He knows why Wonshik would be here. It's a weekend when they're all free after all.

 

"Let me crash here for tonight. You're free, right? We can go and call Jaehwan, too. I think he finishes with Vocal practice in an hour." Wonshik said, totally oblivious to the way Hakyeon was fidgeting.

 

"Can we not do it right now?" he said, grabbing Wonshik's hand as he was about to reach for the knob.

 

"Why not? You're free. You said so yesterday." 

 

Yes. He's free. Or  _was._ And it wouldn't be an issue, if only there wasn't a demon lunging around his living room at the moment.

 

Wonshik didn't wait for Hakyeon's reply and went ahead and opened the door, letting himself inside Hakyeon's familiar home. "Wonshik! Wait! There's--"

 

_"Hakyeon?"_

 

Wonshik stopped. Hakyeon did, too. Wonshik looked back at him with a knowing smirk. "You should've just told me you were occupied." he said, giving Hakyeon an exaggerated shake of his head and a pat on the shoulder on his way out. "You need to tell us  **all** the details." and then he was gone, closing the door gently behind him.

 

Hakyeon was left frozen in place and just _staring_. It's definitely Taekwoon. Bean is still in his arms. He's still in the odd looking clothes. But Taekwoon... He's....

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1e3656e602b0018c1d3dcfc290f185fa/tumblr_owypyn3wki1wqxzedo1_r1_1280.jpg)

The mufflers that he kept on all day is now hanging around his neck. His slicked black hair, falling gently over his sharp eyes. And his horn, Hakyeon's constant reminder that Taekwoon isn't human, is now nowhere in sight. The top of his head, nothing but fluffy looking black hair. Most importantly...

 

_"Hakyeon? Is everything alright?"_

 

...he's _talking_! With probably the sweetest voice Hakyeon has heard.

 

Just like this... he looks... in all ways _human_. An incredibly gorgeous human being. A fact he was trying to avoid thinking all day because Taekwoon is a demon and therefore he shouldn't really be crushing on him. But now...

 

He can hear his heartbeat with his own ears, thumping loudly against his chest. He knows Taekwoon has really sensitive ears but he sure damn hopes there is some kind of miracle that would make him unable to hear how Hakyeon's heart is trying to hammer out of his chest.


	4. Worries and Fears

"So, you mean to tell me, that you can't go back home until your horn heals and can make a portal back to the demon world?"

 

Taekwoon nodded, soft hair falling over his eyes, while Bean seems too comfortable sleeping on Taekwoon's lap to give her  _real_ owner any form of attention. Hakyeon sighed and just flopped backwards to the arm of the couch. Staring at the paint of his ceiling seems so calming right about now.

 

After getting to hear Taekwoon talk for the first time an hour ago, Hakyeon had finally gotten the chance to ask him all the questions that had occupied his mind all day. Well, that is after he got over the initial shock of finding a hornless and very human looking Taekwoon, not to mention incredibly gorgeous.

 

His _not-so-demon-anymore_ companion had told a very flustered him something about balancing energies and needing at least a day in this world to be able to turn, or at least appear to be human. Hakyeon didn't really understand it, but he guessed it's all about that magic stuff a mere human like him doesn't have.

 

Taekwoon had explained about the attack to their kingdom,  _("You're a prince?!", "Yes. I'm the eldest.")_ then to the unfortunate event of almost getting killed, the damage done to his horn because of a specialized weapon and why it doesn't heal as quickly as his other injuries, and finally to escaping here in the human world to recuperate.

 

"Is your damaged horn also the reason you were so overwhelmed with sounds before?" Hakyeon asked, opting to continue staring at the off-white paint of his ceiling. He thinks he needs to get it repainted soon, maybe blue would look nice.

  
He didn't hear an answer immediately, so he picked himself up again, finding Taekwoon with a hand on the side of his head where his horn was. The scene looked almost sad. "Yeah. With my horn damaged, I couldn't control my power so every sound became magnified for my already sensitive sense of hearing..." Taekwoon touched the mufflers still nestled around his neck, playing with the soft earmuffs absently. "I'll also be forced to stay in this form until I heal. While human, my power has been reduced to that of a human's capacity. I feel weak but at least I can't hear anything beyond this room."

 

He paused for a moment, looking at Hakyeon, then somewhere lower, somewhere around his chest. "Even your heartbeat that has sounded so loud before." he added. He touched his head one more time, taming the hair there before smiling a little at Hakyeon. "But I think this form is a lot better than my incapacitated demon form."

 

Hakyeon heaved a sigh of relief. It appears that the gods had heard his prayers. It would mean that Taekwoon didn't hear how loud his heartbeat was earlier when he saw him looking all human. 

 

_"Such a shame."_  

 

It was spoken so softly but Hakyeon still heard the almost whispered words. It puzzled him about the reason behind it. Taekwoon has such a disappointed expression on his face as he said the words, showing such a bitter smile as he pets Bean's fur.

 

"Why?" he found himself asking, surprising even himself. Taekwoon also looked surprised for a bit, probably not expecting for Hakyeon to hear the words at all, but then his hand resumed, tracing the cat's alternating colors of black and white.

 

"I quite like the sound of your heart. It's strong and feels so alive. It's calming."

 

Hakyeon was glad Taekwoon wasn't looking at him. He at least had the chance to grab the pillow on the couch and hug it to himself, hiding what's probably very pink cheeks. " _Stupid overly honest demon.",_ he muttered to himself.

 

"I think I should go now." Taekwoon said then, picking up Bean off of his lap and depositing her on the couch. She opened her eyes and sat up properly, Hakyeon did, too. 

 

"Where? You can't go back home, you just said that."  _Did he miss anything from Taekwoon's story? An alternative way to return to his world?_

 

"You're right. I can't." He stood up, but didn't elaborate his answer any further. "Thank you for letting me stay until I was capable of turning human. I'll be sure to payback your kindness, though I am not sure when that will be." He scratched his neck a little, feeling embarrassed about the uncertainty of his promised return of Hakyeon's generosity.

 

~*~

 

It had been less than five minutes since Taekwoon walked out of his door. He doesn't know why but he feels like he shoud've followed him, stopped him, asked him more and maybe... he doesn't really know. It just felt like he shouldn't have just simply waved a timid hand when Taekwoon left.

 

Bean seems to be sharing the same thoughts. She hasn't taken her eyes away from the front door ever since. She keeps flicking her tail like she's waiting for Taekwoon to come right back in and pick her up again.

 

He sighed, knowing he's probably just being stupid, generally stupid and stupidly attached on someone he'd been with for just a day. He ruffled his hair harshly, trying to forget about Taekwoon and the comfortable silence they shared.

 

"Bean, come here and eat." he said, filling her bowl with catfood. She glanced at him, flicked her tail again but made no move to approach her food. She looked at the food Hakyeon was offering, then  _meowed_ loud and high pitched. It surprised him a lot. She had been exceptionally quiet today, something he just realized. But right now, she actually sounded mad, like she's finally realizing that Hakyeon had allowed Taekwoon to leave and that he won't be coming back again any time soon.

 

He feels like she's scolding him from doing so. "Hey. Don't be mad at me. He left on his own!" he complained, staring right back at her. He also put his hands on his hips for good measure. It wasn't his fault that Taekwoon left. He didn't kick him out. Bean has no right to be mad at him.

 

She continued to stare at him, letting little sounds bubble from her throat, telling him how displeased she is by the answer.

 

He groaned. "What do you want me to do?!"

 

She flicked her tail again,  _meowed_ long and high pitched before looking at the door then back at him. Hakyeon doesn't need a cat translator to understand what that meant.  _"Follow him, you idiot!"_

 

Hakyeon decidedly ignored her. There's a high chance he's just projecting what he wants to his cat. It wasn't like he actually wanted him to stay, or that he really enjoyed his company, or that he would miss the little smiles and his comforting presence. He was just worried for an acquaintance, that's all.

 

He shuffled back to the kitchen, checking what he can cook for his dinner.  _That's right._ He should've made Taekwoon eat before he left. Where would he eat dinner? Or... where would he even sleep for tonight? Does he even have any money on him?

 

_"This world's dragon eggs were delicious. Or maybe it was because you cooked them. Nevertheless, thank you for today."_

 

Taekwoon had said that before he left. Hakyeon had been slightly confused at that moment, but now, looking at his carton of eggs and remembering what he prepared for breakfast, Taekwoon staring at the eggs this morning, it finally clicked. Taekwoon doesn't even know what _chicken eggs_ are. 

 

~*~

 

Bean continued to stare at the slightly ajar front door, flicking her tail and waiting. She can eat later, once everyone's back home.

 

~*~

 

_"He couldn't have gone far."_ Hakyeon reminded himself. But he has looked around the block already and there was no sign of Taekwoon. It had been less than ten minutes. He should still be around. Hakyeon knows he has no money, or  _human_ money if he even has demon money. He also knows Taekwoon can't read human language, he tried communicating with him through writing after all. So unless some bad guys had kidnapped him already, he should still be nearby.

 

"Taekwoon!" he yelled, hoping that Taekwoon would hear him above all the noise of the streets.

 

_Why the hell is he even running around at night looking for someone who just left on their own?_ To be honest, he doesn't know why either. The only thing he knows is that he can't leave Taekwoon alone in the human world without a single clue on how to live life as a human. He knows he'll just worry himself to death, and blame himself endlessly if something were to happen to him just because he allowed him to leave.

 

"Taekwoon!" He's heaving now, hands on his knees as he took large gulps of air.  _Where could he be?_ It shouldn't be this hard to spot him. Taekwoon was tall, even taller than Hakyeon, broader, too. He also still has the clothes he came here on. It should make him stand out like a sore thumb. _So why can't he find him?_

 

"Taek--"

 

"Hakyeon?"

 

Hakyeon turned around so fast he almost lost his balance. But then, Taekwoon was there behind him, looking like he didn't belong in the picture at all. Or maybe he really doesn't. He's still in his odd looking clothes and the mufflers around his neck just makes him look all the more ridiculous. The people passing by them are either trying their best not to stare at Taekwoon's exposed stomach or his gorgeous face, or just blatantly staring as they walk by.

 

Taekwoon looked worried but otherwise unharmed. He also looks like he wanted to touch Hakyeon, maybe check if he was okay, but his hands remain awkwardly suspended on air. Hakyeon took the decision from him and grabbed his arm. "Let's go back, Taekwoon."

~*~

 

"Hakyeon, are you sure? You don't really have to do this." Taekwoon asked, gripping the clothes Hakyeon had so generously handed to him. He had already felt bad about staying with him for an entire day, but what Hakyeon is saying right now is something more than just a day stay. He may not know the system of the human world, but he at least knows that letting a stranger house in another's home is a very troublesome, not to mention dangerous, matter.

 

"They're just a change of clothes, Taekwoon." Hakyeon said, pushing him to the direction of the bathroom.

 

"You know I am not just talking about the clothes..." he tried to say but now that he's in human form, Hakyeon's strength appears to be on the stronger side. He knows he would have no problem overpowering Hakyeon if he was in his original form even though he's a single horn. Humans are just generally weaker than demons. But like this, Hakyeon is definitely the stronger one between them.

 

"I'll cook while you take a bath. I'm sure those would fit you, but if you're not comfortable in them, just tell me and we'll try to look for others."

 

"Hakyeon, this is--"

 

"Stupid?"

 

"Yes." Actually, he has other words in mind, but "stupid" just about cover what he wanted to say.

 

"Thank you. I'm quite aware." Hakyeon said, seemingly amused at being called stupid.

 

Taekwoon did his best to keep himself in place, turning around to face this very kind, but still very stupid human. Once he successfully did, Hakyeon had slumped his shoulders in resignation, preparing himself for a talk he expected to have.

 

"I may not know how human's system work entirely, but in my world, this kind of act isn't safe." he argued, clutching the clothes tighter to himself.

 

"Oh, it is here, too." Hakyeon agreed. "But you said so right? You can't return to your world, nor do you have any connection here."

 

"And that is my problem. It shouldn't be yours. You have already let me stay for more than a day, to which I am very thankful. I don't want to abuse your kindness by overstaying." He appreciates Hakyeon's kindness, really he does. But this isn't safe. He wouldn't do anything to Hakyeon, but what if he had picked up someone else, someone dangerous, someone who would harm him. Or just the fact that someone can easily abuse the kindness Hakyeon seemingly offers to everyone considering he's offering it to Taekwoon whom he barely knows.

 

"You're free to leave if you dislike staying with me." he replied quite stubbornly, like Taekwoon's words weren't getting to him at all.

 

"That is not what I'm saying." Taekwoon said, not knowing how to explain this in a way that Hakyeon would accept.

 

"Look, if you're fine staying with me, I'd rather you do, or I'll just worry myself to death wondering if you're already dead in a ditch somewhere." Hakyeon argued, all playfulness gone. He looked really worried and Taekwoon is plain confused why Hakyeon cares so much. It's true he doesn't have a way to go back home, or anyone he can stay with in the human world. He doesn't even know anything about this world except those he learned from books and Youngmin. But Hakyeon shouldn't even be carrying that problem, too.

 

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, but the question was more of a tone of surrender. It appears that it won't be Hakyeon getting convinced tonight.

 

"To be honest, I don't know either. I just feel like I shouldn't leave you alone to fight the world like a butt naked newborn." Hakyeon answered, his features softening and Taekwoon was once again reminded of how beautiful this human is. And kind. So very kind to the point of stupid.

 

"I know you're calling me stupid in your head right now." he warned, giving Taekwoon a stern look.

 

He allowed himself to laugh a little, "If I didn't know any better, I would assume you had the power to read minds like Hongbin." Hakyeon smiled at him, relieved, knowing he had won thiis arguement. "But this means that you will allow me to leave the nest when I am not anymore, as you said, a "butt naked newborn"."

 

"I will reconsider once you learned how to use the elevator and cross the streets."

 

~*~

 

He doesn't know if he was lucky or unlucky about the turn of events. On one side, he unnecessarily exhausted himself running around when in fact Taekwoon had used the stairs to get down to the first floor. That was why, Hakyeon actually exited the building first since he used the elevator. Taekwoon also didn't get the chance to get anywhere at all, being stuck on this side of the road because he didn't know how to cross the busy streets full of cars. Hakyeon had unconsciously made a full circle, ending right back to the front of his building where Taekwoon was.

 

Looking back on it again, there really was no way Taekwoon would've survived on his own. It really was the right decision to look for him.

 

There was the sound of very soft footsteps behind him. Hakyeon turned and sure enough, there was Taekwoon, dressed in the bear themed pajamas he bought last month which were unfortunately a bit too big on him. He looked softer like this, his hair damp and cheeks pink from the warm bath. He also fits in the picture better. He actually looks like just one of Hakyeon's friends staying the night.

 

Bean had been attached to Taekwoon ever since he returned, circling his feet when she's not in Taekwoon's arms, only leaving his side when he had gone to the bathroom, which she conveniently used to eat her dinner. Hakyeon actually feels betrayed and he made sure to glare at her for the betrayal.

 

"I hope you like egg soup." Hakyeon said, already scooping some of it in a bowl. "By the way, these aren't  _dragon eggs,_ they're  _chicken eggs._ " he said, remembering how Taekwoon referred to them earlier.

 

"What is a  _chicken_?" Taekwoon asked, genuinely curious, and Hakyeon found himself shaking his head.

 

~*~

 

Snow and Spirit had successfully made it to where Hongbin was, unnoticed. Once together, Spirit also included Hongbin in the silent bubble he created for them. Hongbin looked them over, and released a sigh of relief finding them both unharmed.

 

He tried to channel Sky again, trying to figure out where the little fox is. With his pet, he doesn't need to see the little guy to read him. Sky was his complement after all. Therefore, he can connect to him wherever he is. And possessing the same power as Hongbin to read people's mind as long as he can see them, it automatically results to Hongbin being able to read the people Sky can see. Like this, his pet actually serves as his extended pair of eyes.

 

Hongbin looked at the pair next to him again. Snow was trying her best to hide behind Spirit, still whining, undoubtedly because of being unable to help Sanghyuk. Spirit, on the other hand, looked at him, as if he was asking where his owner is. His single horn, reminded Hongbin greatly of Taekwoon's damaged one. He's sure Spirit wouldn't like the news no matter how calm and collected the panther is.

 

Animals in the demon world are all born hornless, while their power stay dormant until a demon forms a contract with them. Their power take the shape of their owner's, complementing them, in order to be able to stay by their person's side at all times. That is also the time their horns materialize, a miniature copy of what their demon possess. Inheriting their owner's character and personality isn't really a proven case, but Spirit and Snow sure acts like Taekwoon and Sanghyuk.

 

He tore his eyes away from Spirit. He would tell them everything later, once they're in a safer place. 

 

Hongbin sensed Sanghyuk's consciousness stir in accordance to the sound of thunder from the sky. He isn't waking up yet, but instead... he's dreaming...  _an old memory._

 

> _Sanghyuk walked the hallways, keeping his hands on his ears. His blanket was also dragging on the floor, but he was too terrified to care. It would be another night of the sky being loud and noisy._
> 
>  
> 
> _There was an exceptionally loud roar which has little Sanghyuk screaming and crying on his spot._
> 
>  
> 
> _The room he was going to was still so far away and his vision was already blurry from tears. He wrapped his blanket around himself even if he knows it won't stop the sound of thunder at all. Still, he walked. The sooner he reaches the room, the sooner--_
> 
>  
> 
> _Another roar and he was screaming again, his entire form trembling. "Hyung... Hyung... Hyukkie is scared. Hyung..."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Suddenly, there was nothing but silence. Sanghyuk wiped his face with his blanket and found Taekwoon smiling down at him. "Want to sleep with hyung tonight?" he asked, to which Sanghyuk nodded enthusiastically. The fear was melting away. The thunder... he can't hear them at all now that Taekwoon is here._
> 
>  
> 
> _His older brother picked him up, and Sanghyuk immediately pillowed his head on Taekwoon's shoulder. He feels so tired and sleepy now. "Hyung... Hyukkie isn't scared anymore." he mumbled and Taekwoon laughed, carefully carrying him back to his room._

__

There was a loud rumble from the sky and Hongbin could almost see Sanghyuk flinch. He got better at hiding his fear of thunder, but to Taekwoon and Hongbin, he was still the little Sanghyuk who would trudge his way to Taekwoon's room whenever there is a thunderstorm.

 

_"Hyung... I'm scared."_ he mumbled softly. _"I'm scared."_


End file.
